User talk:Max042599
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Superscan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Need a hand? Sup Max. This wiki looks like.... hell. :( I'd love to help you out. I have a heck of a resamay, with plenty of experience on other wikis. Although I'm not the best "people person", I work VERY hard. Also, your wiki doesn't have a custom theme. With some admin rights, I can really give this place a boost. ^_^ — Ji Robinson (talk) 20:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Here are some of my wiki's I've worked on. http://neopets.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ji_Robinson http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ji_Robinson http://projectexonaut.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ji_Robinson well.. Well, I like code lyoko and I wondered if they had a wiki. I searched around for a wiki that wasn't spam infested and I found this one. ^_^ I browsed through the activity and saw your name. Figured you were the head of this wiki, (or at least trying to bring it out of the rubble). I have a interest in picking back up dead/forgotten wikis. Now, How about those admin rights?! :) — Ji Robinson (talk) 19:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) BTW What country do You live in? I live in the the United States. I'm just asking, so I can understand the time zones you and I are in. Thanks! Thanks for the admin rights man! I really appreciate it! I have enabled the new editor redesign, as well as chat and badges! I also gave this wii a color face lift. It's now "Jeremy Blue". lol It might take some getting used to, but this is for the better. Trust me on this one. ^_^ That's all I'm doing for today. Tommorrow, I'll start on the nitty gritty stuff and begin editing articles and adding images. Spread the word about this wiki if you can! — Ji Robinson (talk) 00:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) SO SORRY! It turns out, I'll be taking a trip to see my family in nevada! I won't be around till around the end of summer vacation. (September at most). I'm so sorry. When I come back I'll get right to editing! i hope you like the new theme for this wiki, I made. Until then my friend! — Ji Robinson (talk) 05:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Lucky me Well, sense my hotel has wi-fi, I'll be here to help this wiki after all! So, I'm here to stay and I'll be happy to help this wiki! — Ji Robinson (talk) 21:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Epic Wiki Logos Hey dude, check out these awesome logos I made for this wiki! What do you think?! 2011-07-20_1525.png 2011-07-20_1526.png Code_Lyoko_logo_1.png — Ji Robinson (talk) 22:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Episode Format I would like our wiki's episode page format to be something like this. Do you agree? — Ji Robinson (talk) 22:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin privs How come my admin privs are gone? I was trying to change the wiki logo :( — Ji Robinson (talk) Reply Well, I don't know how to make a template... But I'll see what I can do. I still don't have my admin priv's so I can't change the logo. can I have my admin privs back please? :( Also, there wiki isn't really a competitor because they suck, lol. They have no admins, there spam infested with "meat sheep", and they don't have templates. plus, they don't even have a front page. I'll try to spread the word about this place and I don't think the other wiki would mind us "borrowing" some of there images. ^_^ — Ji Robinson (talk) 19:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Alot I know alot of wiki media coding. Hyperlinks, spacing Etc. What do you have in mind? — Ji Robinson (talk) 21:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) uhh.. Can I have the second one please? *scratches head* — Ji Robinson (talk) Alternative (suggestion) or....we could do it the'' easy way''. You could make a'' candidates for deletion page'' and make a list of pages that have been deleted on there. that way you wouldn't HAVE to make a template. Just an idea. ^_^ OR we could do it your way. — Ji Robinson (talk) 22:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I'm logging off for the day @ 8:30 your time. If your idea doesn't go so well, lemme know and I'll make the page. ^_^ — Ji Robinson (talk) Gr8 job! Good work man. How do I make templates? BTW, I GTG by 7:00pm your time. — Ji Robinson (talk) 22:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) 0_0 Umm... *brainfreeze* ..... Coding isn't my specialty.. I'll leave that up to you. I'm only an 8'th grader after all. More importantly, I'm only AMERICAN. Simplicity and entertainment is in my blood. lol — Ji Robinson (talk) 22:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) User-bans Yo Max! Just asking, is it possible to find out the names of all the other users? (I mean their Username). I was looking at our 'competitor' page and I saw some Users being banned. (I won't disclose the usernames. Its too obscene.) I was wondering if we have the same type of possible problems on this page and if it really was possible to ban accounts. Hope you can reply. Oh, I'm -OddDellaRobbia003-.